Talk:Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War
Are the characters from The Loud House the bad guys? (in this movie, I'm not talking about the show) CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:48, December 16, 2016 (UTC) No, they are not. In this movie, the Louds are on Star and her friends' side. I made a Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 4: Butterflies vs. Louds page, where Lincoln Loud and Soto from Ice Age are the main antagonists. At the beginning of the fourth film, Lincoln secretly wants Star back so he can marry her someday, so he travels back in time to resurrect Soto the tiger from Ice Age. When Soto is resurrected, Lincoln claims that he wants to kill Star, so then Soto the tiger and his pack help Lincoln and his sisters try to capture Star and her friends. It will crossover with Ice Age and Angry Birds. 13:15, December 16, 2016 (UTC) -P.S, if the Louds are good guys in the 3rd film, then WHY is the title called "Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War"? Can you help me on the cast section with new and old characters? CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC) It's called "Relative War" because in the movie, Star fights her evil sister, and she's also at war with herself (internal conflict) because she doesn't know if she wants to stay with the Loud family or return home to Marco. What do you think about the fourth film I made yesterday? The reason why i used Lincoln as one of the two main antagonists alongside Soto from Ice Age because the title of the 3rd film "Relative War", and I thought Lincoln Loud was the main antagonist in this film. So I decided to use Lincoln Loud and Soto the saber-toothed tiger as the main villains of the 4th film. 20:36, December 16, 2016 (UTC) CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 15:59, December 17, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't a bad idea. Can you look at my Finding Marlin page (which is one of my most iconic ideas) please? Also, what will you think of it? CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 03:21, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I thought it was a great idea, pretty neat. If the Loud family are good guys in the third film, then WHY does the teaser poster show Lincoln and Star battling each other? 12:40, December 24, 2016 (UTC) They're not, they're just trying to look cool. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 17:51, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Just three questions: 1. Will Clyde appear in the film? 2. Is there any bathroom humor (which is the main reason I hate The Loud House)? 3. Will the Loud family help Star fight her evil sister? 03:48, December 27, 2016 (UTC) 1. Yes, he's going to have a cameo in the film. 2. There'll probably be a couple poop jokes, but not a whole lot. 3. Yes, Hiro is going to build each of the Loud kids their own super suit and they're gonna work together to defeat Star's evil sister. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 04:44, December 27, 2016 (UTC)